Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, among flat panel displays, includes two display panels facing each other, a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, a field generating electrode, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode positioned on at least one of the two display panels, and the like.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light to display images.
In the liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal composition may be important in obtaining a desired image by adjusting transmittance of light. Particularly, as the purpose of the liquid crystal display is diversified, various characteristics, such as low voltage driving, a high voltage holding ratio (VHR), a wide viewing angle characteristic, a wide motion temperature range, and a high-speed response characteristic may be required.
In order to implement high-speed response characteristic and the like of the liquid crystal display, research has been performed to improve properties of the liquid crystal composition, such as rotation viscosity, a refractive index, and an elastic coefficient thereof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.